


Eyes and Ears

by mckayla (steveromanov)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On top of all that,” Tony said, “Jarvis is this Tower’s eyes and ears. And, since I’m the one that created him, that means his eyes and ears are, technically, mine too. Needless to say, I have enough material on the two of you to make a Nicholas Sparks movie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and Ears

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon and the prompt they submitted to me: "Can you write a Steve/Natasha fic where they have a 'secret' relationship for a few months and finally decide it's time to tell the other avengers, so they gathered them together (alone with Pepper, Sam, Maria and even Bucky, if you may) and their reply is like 'Duh, of course you're dating! You suck at sneaking around!' and 'Did you really think you were fooling us?'"
> 
> Okay, so I didn't incorporate Bucky because I wanted Steve and Nat to get together sometime later than CATWS but before Bucky is recovered. Idk. This is totally not canon-compliant (Romanogers, aside) and I truly have no idea where this would even fit into the MCU storyline. Let's just assume that this fits, and that all of the avengers (minus the new ones) live in Stark Tower like in the comics. Enjoy!

“You know, I’ve been thinking about it and…I think we should tell the team. About, um, _us_.”

“Mmm,” Natasha hummed her response into Steve’s neck, where she was currently sucking pale bruises along his collarbone. “You think?”

Steve’s breath hitched a little as Natasha nipped at the sensitive skin on his underjaw. “Yeah. I mean, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and don’t get me wrong—I love what we have. It’s just…I’d like to take you out on a real date or be able to kiss you whenever I want without having to worry about being caught by our friends.”

Moving her hands down the front of his body, Natasha smirked against her boyfriend’s skin when he sucked in a breath as she raked her nails over the trail of fine blond hair disappearing beneath his waistband. “Is that what you want?” she murmured with a kiss to his torso.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Is that what _you_ want?”

“Well, what I want right now is to have fantastic sex with my boyfriend, but his mind is clearly in another place at that moment,” Natasha said with a light-hearted sigh, planting her hands against Steve’s chest and pushing herself into a sitting position so that she was straddling his waist with her thighs.

An embarrassed expression found its way onto Steve’s face. “You’re right, I’m sorry. We can talk about this later.”

Natasha shook her head with a soft smile and lifted her hand to brush his hair away from his forehead. “We’ve already started. It’s alright,” she said. “So, you wanna tell the team?”

“I’d like to.” He leaned his head into her palm. “But if you’re comfortable with this, if you’re not ready, I’d understand.”

“I am comfortable with this. With you,” Natasha replied. “And I can’t expect you to keep us a secret any longer. That’s not fair to you.”

“I can wait longer if you’re not ready,” he said firmly.

“That won’t be necessary,” she smiled. “We’ll do it tomorrow. Clint’s coming back from his mission tonight, and although he already knows, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want to miss the expression on Stark’s face when we break the news.”

Steve laughed before curling his palm around the back of Natasha’s neck and pulling her down for a slow, loving kiss. “Thank you.”

She smiled again but didn’t reply, and instead resumed making the mural of hickies on Steve’s torso with her mouth.

* * *

When Tony walked into the living area on the communal floor the next day, everyone—that is, the team, Pepper, Maria, and Sam—were gathered around and seated on the lounges situated in the center of the room. Tony immediately stopped in his tracks, forgetting that he’d been on his way to the fridge to check if Barton hadn’t eaten his tub of Italian gelato already and said, “Woah, woah, woah. Is this an intervention?”

As if pre-programmed to do so (hell, she probably was), Pepper rolled her eyes. “Tony,” she admonished.

“ _Kidding_ ,” he raised his hands in defense before turning his attention to the others. Hill was sitting next to Pepper, nursing a Screwdriver and looking just as unamused with him as his girlfriend was. Banner was seated in a single armchair, his posture only slightly hunched, though he looked as if he was currently running plans from whatever he was currently working on in his head as opposed to actually paying attention to his friends gathered around him. Clint was shoving bottle after bottle of alcohol at Thor, amusedly watching as the demigod chugged each of them down like they were just tap water. Sam was kicked back next to Steve on one of the longer couches, and Natasha—

Was slightly nestled into the super soldier’s side.

Tony raised any eyebrow at that. Natasha raised one back.

“Not that I don’t enjoy having all of you here, because really, I do,” Tony continued, moving his way towards the couches. “But what’re you guys doing here?”

“You mean besides the fact that three-quarters of us live here,” Natasha stated flatly.

Tony tilted his head to the side. “Yeah. Besides that.”

“The Cap summoned us for some team bonding,” Clint called, tearing his attention from Thor and the circle of empty liquor bottles forming around him.

Steve cleared his throat. “Actually—”

“Technically, Sam and Maria aren’t part of the team,” Tony said. When Maria shot a level look in his direction (one that was admittedly scarier than he could have ever anticipated on anyone other than Natasha), he added, “ _Technically_.”

“Hey. I’m an honorary Avenger,” Sam grinned, lifting a beer. “Unless you just make robotic wings for anyone nowadays? If that’s the case, then I don’t feel nearly as special.”

“You _are_ the only person I know who utilizes robotic wings, so I guess there’s no way to tell,” Tony smirked, earning a small chuckle from Sam as he shook his head and took a swig from his bottle. Maria was still looking at him. “Hill, what would Stark HR do without you?”

“It’d be swimming in sexual harassment lawsuits,” Maria replied. A small smirk settled on her lips. “Half of which would probably have been filed against you.”

Pepper snorted into her own drink.

“ _Guys_.” It was Steve’s Captain Voice, and everyone knew better than to ignore him when he adapted it. Everyone turned in unison to look at him. “I— _we_ didn’t invite you here for team bonding.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “’We’?”

“ _We_.” Natasha confirmed, sending him a cool glance over Steve’s shoulders.

Sam shrugged with his mouth, nodding. “Alright. You.”

“Honestly, what the hell is going on?” Tony asked.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, Nat, maybe we should wait—”

“Steve and I are dating.” Everyone quieted at Natasha’s words, staring blankly at the couple sitting side-by-side on the plush red couch. “Have been, actually, for a few months.”

Still silence.

“We thought it was only fair to tell you,” Steve added after clearing his throat.

The quiet continued. Steve sent a sideways glance in Natasha’s direction, but she had her attention focused forward, her eyes smoothly sliding from her friends with an unreadable expression on her face. Was the silence just not affecting her, or was she just better at hiding her nervousness than him?

It was probably the latter.

And then, finally: “It’s about _fucking_ time you said something.”

Steve’s eyes immediately went to the source of the voice—Tony. “What?”

“You believed we did not already know,” Thor said, not bothering to hide his amusement at the prospect.

“Seriously,” Tony went on. “Romanoff, I would have thought you’d be better at sneaking around; you know, being the world’s best spy and all. Though I do have to say that you were _way_ better at it than Cap here. The guy practically has heart eyes for you twenty-four-seven.”

Natasha glowered at his words. Steve colored a deep shade of red.

“It’s totally adorable,” Pepper beamed, looking like a proud mother.

“How’d you guys find out?” Steve asked.

Bruce, seeming to come out of his own thoughts, scoffed. “You _do_ remember I nearly caught you guys making out in the kitchen, right?”

“And I’m pretty sure you’ve christened my guest bedroom at least once,” Sam added with a crinkle of his nose.

“Steve, you once asked me for Russian restaurant recommendations,” Maria said. “During the week of Valentine’s Day.”

Clint snorted. “And it was nothing I wouldn’t have seen coming from a mile away if you guys hadn’t already told me.”

“On top of all that,” Tony said, “Jarvis is this Tower’s eyes and ears. And, since I’m the one that created him, that means his eyes and ears are, technically, mine too. Needless to say, I have enough material on the two of you to make a Nicholas Sparks movie.”

“And J’s a gossip, anyway,” Clint grinned.

“That too.”

Steve and Natasha looked between their companions; Steve sporting a very deep blush and Natasha looking—well, her face wasn’t really betraying _what_ she was feeling, but then again, it never did. She did, however, release a deep sigh before finally saying, “Well. You all could have just said something.”

“It was fun to watch you guys think you were getting away with it,” Bruce shrugged.

“Lady Darcy has mentioned on more than one occasion that she…” Thor’s face screwed up as he struggled for the right word. “…‘ships’ you? I assumed it was Midgardian talk. I am not entirely sure what it means.”

“It means she likes them together,” Tony quickly supplied. Everyone else shot him a confused expression. “What? I saw something about Banner and I being ‘shipped’ together and I got curious.”

Bruce winced. “Hopefully not too curious.”

“God, no.”

As the others picked up conversation, Steve turned his attention to Natasha, who had settled further into his side. When she looked up at him, the emotionless mask she had been wearing was replaced by a soft expression as he kissed her on the temple. “So…that was a bit wild.”

“And you expected anything less from them?” She smirked as Clint had already gone back to filling Thor with booze.

“I guess I shouldn’t have,” Steve smiled, curling his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. “But I’m glad it’s finally out there.”

“Me too,” Natasha replied. Then she lifted her head to look him in the eye, a smirk on her face and a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. “You asked Hill for restaurant recommendations?”

Steve smiled shyly. “It was our first Valentine’s Day together. I wanted to make it special. And I knew you and Hill were friends, so…” He let out a breath. “I guess I could have been more careful, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re a soldier, not a spy. Subtly isn’t exactly your forte,” she snuggled into his flank again. “Besides, I think it’s cute you asked.”

“Well, I’m glad I did. Because that night ended in some _seriously_ fun activities…”

“Oh, I remember.”

Tony frowned. “Okay, just because your relationship is all out in the open now does _not_ mean you’re allowed to air out your business whenever you want. You know, for the sake of our dear eyes and ears and all that.”

“Says the guy that admitted to having ‘material’ on us on file,” Natasha replied.

“Which will be promptly _destroyed_ for the exact same reason—”

“Oh, shut up, Stark,” Natasha rolled her eyes and, for just the hell of it, curled her hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him down in a kiss. The subsequent groan that Tony gave only made Natasha smile against her boyfriend’s mouth, and even though getting to kiss Steve in places that weren’t guarded by locked doors was definitely an upside to finally having their relationship out in the open, annoying Tony Stark with PDA was definitely one, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of headcanon that Darcy is Nat and Steve's biggest shipper. Anyway, I hope the anon, whoever you are, enjoyed, and thank you again for submitting the prompt!
> 
> Also, if you've sent me a prompt in the past and I haven't posted it yet, please don't worry! I'm working on them. I just wanted to write this quick little one-shot before the inspiration left me, but your prompts haven't been forgotten. Also expect a multi-chap from me soon. I've had one in mind and I've pretty much got it planned out.


End file.
